


-Hidden-

by Here_Comes_Sanata_Claus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Comes_Sanata_Claus/pseuds/Here_Comes_Sanata_Claus
Summary: When Theodosia Burr Alston is finally of age, she can attend the annual Winter Ball! Her parents promise her that they will give their blessing to whoever she falls in love with, but when Theodosia starts courting Philip Hamilton, her father finds Hamilton, and confronts him. Will Theodosia's parets keep their promise, or will she and Philip be forced to enter into a secret courtship?
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic!  
> In this story, Philip is an artist, not a poet (didn't feel like writing poems ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )  
> If it seems like I've copied anyone else, I'm sorry. I haven't gone reading other fanfics so don't be upset.  
> Also, I'm open for criticism, so please comment your thoughts!!!  
> Oh! Philip wont die don't worry. (plus i didn't put it on the front but...)
> 
> I hope u love it!!! :3

-Prologue-

_"Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?_

_You have my eyes_

_You have your mother's name_

_When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_

_〜_

_Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone_

_My son_

_Look at my son_

_Pride is not the word I'm looking for_

_There is so much more inside me now"_

The contrast of the dark ink on the white paper made the sketch even more stimulating. Philip carefully examined his subject, and traced the intricate lines on the piece of parchment. His subject moved her head sideways a little.

“Aunt Peggy.” He stared at her. “Don’t move.” She blinked slowly, as an act of apology. Moments later he put his quill in the ink bottle and held up the paper. 

“There.” He stuck his tongue out. Concentrating and turning his head sideways.

“It’s perfect,” came a voice from behind him, “Peg, you can relax he’s finished.”

Philip looked up at his father, and smiled.

“Thanks, Dad.” 

“Come, supper is ready.” said his father.

He rushed to the kitchen to find his mother, pouring lamb stew into 10 wooden bowls. The smell was overpowering (in a good way), and he rushed upstairs to fetch his siblings.

“Philip! Hey Philip!” He turned to find his sister rushing after him.

“Lemme see!” She reached her hand out. It took him a moment to realize she meant the drawing. He reached inside his coat, and handed it to her.

“Wow…” She muttered “This is wonderful! It looks just like her!”

“Thanks!” He said, and rushed back upstairs. 

Eliza and James were playing jacks. Alex and Will were playing marbles, and John was in the parlor, practicing piano. 

“Supper's ready!” He yelled to all of them, and they rushed downstairs.

Once everyone was seated, their mom started the prayer.

“Lord,” she started, “Bless this food. Protect Aunt Angelica while she is in London….” Philip opened one eye and looked at his father, who looked right at him and winked. He smiled, and closed his eyes again.

_〜〜〜〜〜_

Theodosia curled up on her bed. She pulled out her favorite books, to re-read it for the 3rd time. The Castle of Otranto was a magnificent piece of literature, introducing the medieval times, and has always been a favorite of those in the 18th century. 

Her mother politely knocked on the door.

“Come in!” She said. Her mother walked inside her room. 

“Sweetie, I have something to tell you.” Theodosia nodded.

“The Winter ball is in 2 weeks, and because your 18th birthday is in two days, you are finally of age. You can go!” 

Theodosia bounced up.

“Oh! Yes, I forgot!” She said in an excited voice. She went over and hugged her mother. 

Her mother spoke again. “”Your father and I have been talking, and we've decided that it’s time you’ve entered into a courtship.” 

“We just want you to be happy,” Theodosia looked at the door to find her father leaning against the sill. “As long as he treats you like a queen, and loves you with all his heart, we will give him our blessing.”

“You….you don’t care about wealth?” Theodosia asked, surprised.

“Why would we?” Said her father. “Your happiness is the _only_ thing we care about.” She walked over to him and hugged him tight.

“Thanks Dad.” She whispered, and then pulled away to go back to reading her book.

_〜〜〜〜〜_

Theodosia woke up on her 18th birthday to the smell of her favorite breakfast food, cinnamon sourdough bread. She put on a lavender colored dress and rushed downstairs. 

The table was decorated with bright, pink and yellow Dahlias, and had her families best tablecloth, used only for special occasions, laid out on it. The counters were covered with more flowers, and candles were lit everywhere. Everyone was sitting at the table. Smiling at her, waiting for her to say something.

She rushed over to her mother and hugged her. Then hugged her father, and each of her 3 siblings. Whispering a quiet thank you in their ear, and kissing them on the cheek. She was no longer a child. She was an adult now.

She sat down, and her mother gave the prayer. She tried not to let the corners of her lips curve, tried not to act ‘entitled,’ but she couldn’t help it.

When her mother finished the prayer, they started eating. 

Her father spoke up “I know it’s not much, but-”

“Dad stop.” Theodosia laid her hand on his. “It’s absolutely _perfect_!” She beamed. 

Once they finished eating, her father stood up. 

“Everyone stay here. I’ll be right back.” He walked outside of the room, and into the parlor.

He came back holding a box covered in a light blue ribbon. He set it in front of his daughter, and sat back down.

“You didn’t have to-” Theodosia started. 

“Open it! Open it!” Her siblings started yelling. 

She carefully untied the delicate ribbon, and slowly opened up the box. When she saw what was inside she abruptly stood, running over to her parents, hugging them as tight as she could.

She shrieked. “ It’s beautiful! It’s beautiful!” She held up a deep, emerald green dress. It was made with a luxurious satin material, and was long and flowing. This particular dress was lined dark pink ruffles on the cuffs and bottom, and had a beautiful embroidered floral design along the chest in light pink.

“It’s for the Ball,” said her mother. 

“Try it on!” urged her little brothers.

Theodosia took the dress to her room to slip it on. She stood in her mirror, staring at herself. The wonderful dressed matched her brown skin, and rosy complexion. 

She rushed back downstairs to show her family. Her parents stared at her with mouths hung open.

“You look….” her mom started.

“Beautiful.” Said her father.

She lifted up part of her dress, and twirled. Getting dizzy, she started to fall over. Laughing, her father caught her. 

He whispered in her ear. “I knew you’d blow us all away.”

_〜〜〜〜〜_

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short :p

Hamilton did not hesitate to prepare his son for the Winter Ball. His goal was to make every woman fall in love with him. Philip had the looks, and the charm, but what Hamilton found was most effective, was ambition.

“How do you think your mother fell in love with me?” he would say.

Philip would shrug. 

His mom just told him to be himself, that women want someone wealthy, and that any girl with the right mind would want to be with him.

Philip didn’t think he needed any help getting ladies to fall for him. He had all the same characteristics as his dad.

“You need to be as flirtatious as possible,” Said his dad.

“I know dad. I’ve got it,” said Philip flashing a sly smile to prove his skill. His dad pulled him into a hug, and patted his back. 

“Go get em,” he said.

_ 〜〜〜〜〜 _

When he arrived at the ballroom, Philip was astonished. There were white walls, lined with gold trim, and had floral designs dancing across them in gold. The floor was a dark marble, and had small patterns on it. There were tons of people. Some were wearing masks, others a simple dress. Men and women were dancing in the middle of the floor.

His father leaned next to his ear and whispered. “Remember what to do.” Philip nodded and headed straight for the punch bowl, as he rehearsed.

He stood next to a girl with long blonde hair, carefully pulled into an up-do. She was wearing a pink dress with a white lining, and has rosy cheeks with light brown freckles, and green eyes. Before he could say anything, she turned to him. Narrowing her eyes she studied him. 

“Your….” She stared at him, “That Alexander Hamilton’s son.” Philip narrowed his eyes back at her, and flashed a smile.

“Guilty as charged,” he said grinning, “Care to dance?” 

“Absolutely,” she responded. Smiling at him.

Philip took the girls hand, and led her to the floor. 

“Your father has a legacy you know…” She started.

“And I shoulder it with pride.” Philip said before she could continue. He put one hand around her waist while holding her other hand. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “I didn’t get your name…”

“And that's a bad thing?” asked Philip. He grinned at her.

“Guess not.” she said.

He watched her closely as they danced thinking  _ this is the one. She looks wealthy enough. I need her name. _

“What-” he stopped. 

She looked at him, confused. “You….you were asking something.

But Philip didn’t say anything. He couldn’t speak. He could barely breathe. He had just spotted  _ her. _

_ 〜〜〜〜〜 _


End file.
